Addicted to Sweets
by RurouniRia
Summary: [SendohXRukawa, Shonen Ai] Somebody's sending Rukawa flowers, then chocolates...and when he sees Sakuragi in front of his locker...


  
  
  
Before you read this fanfic…  


  
1. Obviously, I did not create Slam Dunk (although I wish I was the one who did), and it belongs to its respective author, producers and whoever.   
2. This is a Shonen Ai fanfic, or BoyXBoy love. Although it's not really a yaoi lemon, I suggest that if you are the type that gets freaky with this kind of stuff, better go and find the usual fanfics you read.   
3. The pairing here is SendohXRukawa. 

  
  
  


**Addicted to Sweets** by Rurouni Ria 

  
_Another one._ Rukawa reached out for the little flower lying inside his locker. It had been the fourth time since this mystery person dropped a little flower inside Rukawa's gym locker, all of them fresh red roses. Whoever she was, Rukawa did not like. He's disgusted by the way she approaches him, even more disgusted than on the Rukawa cheerleaders. _Aren't guys the ones who give flowers? Girls in this school are totally desperate._ He absentmindedly paused a little while to smell the sweet flower, feeling a little flattered, but immediately shooed the un-Rukawa moment away. He quickly reached out for his school uniform, changed, grabbed his stuff, and dropped the little flower into the nearest trashcan on his way out. 

Meanwhile a silhouette of a tall person hiding behind a wall inside the gym's locker room sighed. 

Rukawa got his bike and headed home. He was about to turn when somebody startlingly crossed the street, causing him to brake as well as with his feet. He almost fell, off-balanced. _What the fuck are you thinking?!_ It's not like he'd said that out loud to somebody he didn't know. 

The person also paused in shock. He was really in a hurry that he didn't mind the bicycle coming. 

"Oh it's you Rukawa Kaede. I'm really sorry, I was really stupid to cross without looking---" the guy panted, he had been obviously running all the way. Rukawa turned to look at the person, face not showing any sign of shock from the event or by the way the person knows him. Face not showing anything at all. It was Sendoh. 

Rukawa merely nodded and headed off. But he can't help wondering what's Sendoh doing in this neighborhood. Memories flew from the back of his head. He remembered Shohoku's game versus Ryonan, his first game when he joined Shohoku. And he remembered when Sendoh opened the gym door, being late and being sorry because he overslept. He can't deny the fact that he was caught by Sendoh's stunning looks, it was the first time he judged a person by his looks. 

The night after that first game, he actually stayed 10 minutes in front of a mirror. And he actually tried combing his hair. He was troubled and can't decide who's more handsome, Sendoh or him. Rukawa Kaede found his match. 

He regretted for a short moment why he didn't say anything on their encounter earlier. 

The next day, 

Rukawa opened his locker, like everybody else on the basketball team, he didn't mind locking his locker. Besides, it's almost always empty, except when there's practice and he had to leave his school uniform inside. Luckily, Sakuragi hadn't had any ideas to pull a trick on Rukawa using his locker. 

Rukawa was slightly expecting to see another flower, when he saw a box covered in a pretty red foil wrapper. Fortunately, Rukawa was always the last one to leave the gym. He always stayed a few minutes after practice to shoot some free throws and practice his thingy. There was no one else around so he opened the box in a quick and excited move. Inside were chocolates in shape of hearts. 

He reached out for one and plopped it into his mouth. Rukawa's other secret obsession aside from basketball was chocolate. He simultaneously plopped the remaining hearts to his mouth, in a determination like the one he has when shooting basketballs. He happily munched the delicacies inside his mouth. 

The same thing happened during the next few days. Rukawa would receive special expensive-looking chocolates and he would gobble it down in a second. He had no time thinking how disgusting the girl who sent this, how immoral, how desperate, all he thought about was CHOCOLATE. Truthfully, he was quite thankful to whoever it was. 

One day, after practice, he didn't mind staying a little while to practice on his own. He was excited about the chocolates; in fact, he was a little bit distracted during the practice, imagining the sweet sensation of chocolate melting on his mouth. 

When he opened the locker door, some tall person was standing in front of his opened locker. Rukawa cleared his throat. The guy turned around in shock. 

It was Sakuragi. 

"What are you doing?"  
*gulp* "Oh Rukawa I was just…"  
"Just what? Putting chocolates inside?"  
"Putting what?"  
"Don't pretend to be innocent," Rukawa felt ashamed eating chocolates coming from a guy, and it wasn't just from any guy, it was from Sakuragi. "If you're going to put chocolates in there, better do it fast," Rukawa can't help thinking about the sweet ambrosia.  
"Look, I don't know what you are talking about. I'm just curious, I saw you with a box of chocolates yesterday and I'm wondering where it came from…"  
Rukawa shoved him off his locker. There was no sign of any red box. He looked at Sakuragi's hands, nope, no red box. He paused for a while thinking.   
Rukawa grabbed his clothes and began to change, pretending nothing happened. Sakuragi grinned and headed for the door, "Uh, Rukawa, do you honestly think that I would give you chocolates?"   
The other guy just ignored him. Sakuragi burst out laughing and walked away. He could just imagine what story the redhead has formed to insult him tomorrow. 

Rukawa was very disappointed that there were no chocolates for today. There was a hint of misery and abandonment on his face. He tried to concentrate on anything else, but memories of sweet chocolates floated on his mind. He also felt a little embarrassed for actually blaming Sakuragi for the chocolates. 

On his way to his bike, a tall figure with black spiky hair approached him. It was Sendoh. 

"Hi Rukawa."  
Rukawa glanced on the direction of Sendoh but continued walking to his bike.  
"Hi Sendoh."  
"I just…I just want to give you this." Sendoh presented him a pretty red box. Rukawa was too busy thinking about chocolates and the event earlier that he didn't notice what Sendoh was holding at first.  
"I'm sorry, it had to be this way. But I can't bring myself to tell you…about my feelings. And when I discovered that you like chocolates very much, I stopped sending you those ridiculous flowers. I feel very happy just watching your expression while savoring the chocolates." _Sometimes I imagine that I was the one creating that expression on you. _"And when I saw the sadness in your eyes, I can't hold myself. I want to removed those sadness so much." 

Rukawa quietly and slowly reached out for the chocolates that were offered to him. Then he quickly and excitedly tore the wrapper, opened the box, plopped the chocolates on his mouth like basketball and happily munched his way to dreamland… 

* * *

Owari O_o 


End file.
